abandonedlack of muse
by aki the four tailed fox
Summary: Shameless family we made you thought you knew it not... So please at least read it thank you
1. introduction

Hi my name is Fiona and this is our story it starts with us at ourmothershouse With me being woken up for school. As it is our last week day before we have to seethemagainfortwo whole monks thank the fucking Starsfor you see ourmotherandstep fatherAbu...

Monica--Bitch get down here now you're in so much trouble...

Fiona--sigh I have to goshe is calling me

–––·–DOWNSTAIRS ACTOR FIONA WAKES UP THE OTHERS AS IS HER JOB.––·–––––––

Monica-- bitch did I or did I not say have your chores done before you slept and they want done they well your morning chores want done at all so guess what? While you cook food for the other brats you shall receive no food or any Lunch. Now tell me why you did not do your morning chores and why now I have to work out by beating you?

Fiona--I was trying to study for my test today after I got done working. I feel asleep without meaning to really late so I was not up to do as you ask ma'am. How can I make this up to you Miss?

Monica--do what I said earlier plus you have to mow the lawn and do us all a favor (yes ma'am)DO NOT EVER WASTE ANYONE'S TIME STUDYING WITH YOUR AND YOUR SIBLINGS LACK OF CALL BRAINS NOW GO YOU'LL GET YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER (YES MA'AM RIGHT A WAY).

who is the name of the children with the ages and who the dating along with the adults:. Liam Gallagher 9 years old sweet innocent and protected. Debbie Gallagher 10 years old twin number 2 nice Helper and shrewd to non-family members. Carl GallagherTwin number one to Debbie Gallagher 10 years old nice helper non-family member. Lip Gallagher twin number 2 15 years old nice fighter non-family money helper. Karen talyn 14 1/2 years old nice family friend money helper lips girlfriend. Ian Gallagher twin number one to live 15 years old nice fightrt non-family Money Maker. Mickey 15 years old and boyfriend family friend and money helper. Mandy Gallagher 16 year old twin number one to Fiona Gallagher takes care of others motherly when needed and she's a money maker. Mitch talyn brother to Karen talyn 16 years old boyfriends and Mandy Gallagher nice money maker. Fiona Gallagher 16 years old train number to to Mandy Money Maker nice can be mean to non-family members tries to protect everyone no matter what the others say no matter the price. Jimmy 18 year old boyfriend to Fiona Gallagher nice Fighter Tough money maker. Kevin 16 years old best friend forever to match talyn and Jimmy and boyfriend to Veronica money maker family friend. Veronica 18 years old best friends forever with Fiona and Mandy Gallagher money maker like person to the Gallagher children family friend. Kash 57 years old family friend husband to Linda part-owner to kash and grab Godparent to Liam Debbie and carl. Linda 54 years old family friend wife to kash part owner to kash and grab boss to lip and Mandy and sometimes Fiona Godparent to Mandy Fiona lip and Ian. Frank Gallagher 40 years old a good father Porsche Finance has full custody of the Gallagher children owns a bar full time called the Night Owl bar. Sheila 42 years old Housewives stepmother to the Gallagher children good Porsche as far as Financial goes full custody by adoption nice and loving. Monica 39 years old abusive mother no cash or change drunk no custody partial visitation two weeks every two months. Jody 44 years old dead be drunk stepfather rapist abiser to the Gallagher children no custodial no cash or change. information on my OC for those of you that don't know what other city is it's an original character Academy made up by the awful office my characters description is tall Langley with slight muscles long Med shoulder-length blue dyed hair shining green ice blue eyes with eyeliner walk in the Playboy style without being a actual Playboy.

Thank you for reading my story and this is the disclaimer I do not own Shameless or any of the characters besides my OC I am not making no money or anything from this therefore I have the right to write.will have abuse rape prostitution.


	2. chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHAMELESS THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS MY OC I OWN THIS PLOT I DON'T MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS CUZ IF I DID I'D BE LIVING IT UP ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AGAIN I AM SORRY I AM SO BAD AT WRITING STORIES I WAS GOING BACK AND I'LL LET THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I'M LIKE OH MY GOSH I LOVE OF MY STUFF TOGETHER I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT BECAUSE ALL I'M DOING ALL THIS ON MY PHONE AND SO I AM REALLY SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MESS-UPS I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH ALL THIS SO I'M VERY SORRY BUT PLEASE IT'S A REALLY GOOD STORY ONCE YOU GET PAST MY SHORTCOMINGS ANOTHER THING CRITICISM WILL BE ALLOWED BUT ONLY CREATIVELY I WILL NOT TAKE ANYONE'S TROLLING ME SINCE THEY WILL FIND THEMSELVES BLOCKED SO WORD TO THE WISE KEEP IT FRIENDLY Y'ALL ANYWAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF A RANT ENJOY THE STORE Y'ALL. --with the others--lip: guys listen Fiona's in trouble let's go see. As I and the others go downstairs we hearbitch did I or did I not say have your chores done before you slept and they weren't done very well your morning chores what done at all so guess what? No food for you but you can make the other brats food nor do you get any lunch. now tell me why you did not do your morning chores and why I now have to punish you when I should be able to relax?Then we hear Fiona sayingI was trying to study for my math test today after I got done walking. I fell asleep without meaning to really late so I was not up to do as you asked mam how can I make this up to you Miss?Then Monica our "mother" came back withyou will be punished when you get home plus you would do some extra chores such as mowing the lawn and do us all of favor (yes Miss) DO NOT EVER WASTE ANYONE'S TIME STUDYING YOU'RE NOT SMART ENOUGH DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU TRY YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP AND UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SLUT THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE GOOD FOR NOT FINISHED GETTING READY DON'T FORGET YOU'LL GET A PUNISHMENT LATER.We heal her replyyes ma'am.. Fiona then start cooking we all heal her stomach growl with Hunger it's been 2 days since she ate anything as I littlest brother Liam broke a plastic fork 2 days ago and being the big sister the awesome big sister she is she took his punishment and today was when she could have ate again but now... I wonder if we could give her some of our homemade lunch but then I see her glaring at us as if to say do it and y'all be in trouble yikes. So we just eat and get ready for school as I'm finishing up she "our mother" ask to speak with me out front this can't be good what now ugh I'm actually scared right now. Then SHE said:youneed to wash out the trash and do the windows since your sister will mow the lawn you should dust all the rooms. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you know the other rats do not have them done when we get home.it's all I can do but say yes ma'am will do them as soon as we get home I swear.see that you do as Jodi said he's having a bad day and you know the others want him to visit I'm sure? Oh and one more thing keep your sister from studying and she is too dumb to even think about it and you know come to think of it y'all as well after all at once on that side of the family and don't feed the bitch.I just say yes ma'am and I understand we will behave and we won't let Fiona eat.


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SHAMELESS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I'M NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THISTHIS IS SIMPLY FOR FUN THE ONLY THING IN HERE THAT IS MINE BESIDES THE PLOT IS MY OC PLEASE ENJOY DON'T FORGET RR

\--AT SCHOOL AT LUNCH TIME--lip-Fiona please eat something anything please we are trying to get Fiona to eat but she's choosing not to so that we don't get in trouble Mickey a friend has even tried asking her to eat saying we'll all worried which is true all she says is no you guys barely have enough for you so no now drop it size I don't want to get you in trouble one of us is bad enough and then our other pal Jimmy speaks up.

Jimmy-what about when Liam gets here and your not eating anything he will think it's his fault and then Kevin another buddy Chimes in with a smirk as he lies yeah and he would even be upset as another buddy of ours says they think so as well me and him smirk each other.

Fiona-I see them smirking at each other but it's true he would blame himself uggh... Then out loud I say fine but only an Apple but then Veronica my childhood friend chips in with nope I have enough for us both to eat today I'm about to decline when Debbie and Liam walk in Debbie my little sister asks us hey you guys how's it going looks over at me with wide pleased eyes as I take a bite so how was the test did you pass she asked me I told her yeah I did tell her that at the cost I'm not sure whether to be happy or not but I got an a-minus in math and an A in science followed by B and reading!!

 ** _THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE._**

As the bell rings we say our goodbyes to each other we get home and one of the first things that is said it's by Mandy saying ugh okay so who's doing what chore I tell them that they're going to go and do the homework and I'll start on the chore list even ones that aren't mine and when they're done after they do the homework and study then they can start the chores but as I say this I see ian is it bad to argue I shoot him a very scary look he just puts his hands up and says okay okay I got it I'll go study but if you need any help your ask one of us right? I can't help but to look at him and think all my family just so sweet... Don't get me wrong well Monica may be family by Blood she's not family what counts so I don't count her as familythen after all this they go off to do what they got to and I will look at the chore list garnet I see that lip has toto wash out the trash cans after taking the trash out dust all the rooms clean all the windows and then after that and then after that Debbie has to do dishes call has two sweep ian has to mop Mandy has to do clothes and I have to do everything else plus study plus I have to get to work sigh I better get started I got a lawn to do.


	4. chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SHAMELESS ONLY MY OC AND THE PLOT:** **carl-**

we just got done with all of our chores just as Monica and Jody pulled up we made our homework disappear then we made our homework disappear then we lined up as usual with oldest to youngest. I grabbed Liam's hand as Jodi was supposed to come in he walked towards us stop and look at Fiona I just shivered at what he said then Monica after checking that we did our chores dismissed all but Fiona to our room.as we made our way up we all set your the door to listen as Fiona was told to go to **the room** we herd her dress fall to the ground Softly As Jodi Walked in I covered Liam's is while trying to block out the noise waiting to be able to go help I'll selfless sister.

 **Fiona-** we got done in time then as I saw the look in his eyes I feel so much dread he was beyond pissed Monica dismissed everyone as Jodie told me he would have his waythen I'm a walk then and only then shall receive my just punishment he told me to go to **the room** which is well all the sex and punishments are held I did as I asked dropped my blood and green dress on the floor and went to lay down on the bed well used to this by now he came in and he just plowed into me no preparation at all finally he finished then he let the customers in 6 hours later he and her both came in and told me to count as the first strike of the ruler hit I counted then when they what done they poured peroxide on my Wells and said I could go and took my dress to the laundry basket with a smirk now I have to go into our room bear assed naked **joy!!!!!!**.as I walked in holding in my tears my train came up with a nightgown for me and help me get dressed only then did my brother's hug me as I cried.

 **liam-** my siblings all thougjt carl and Debbie and I was asleep but well mainly me as they tried to protect me but what they don't know is I know most of what is going on even if I don't let on just to help relieve some stress off them but on nights like this I lay here wishing I could do like the others and comfort them but you do so rude to him. All they do to help me so I lay here playing hoping everyone will be okay and as I watch they laid my older sister on the floor since she refuses to take the bed from us younger kids even when I owe any of the others try to let her sleep in the bed she declined saying she's fine and used to it from the P broom as I call it anyway as I see she's fine as fine as can be my eyes closed and my last thought I love my family except for Monica and Jody but they're not family I drift off into the arms of Morpheus.


	5. chapter 5

**disclaimer I don't own Shameless I don't make money from this I'm just doing this to pass the time and have fun the only character I own is My OC thank you rr...** **\--the next day at our** **work--** **kash-**

hey guys how are you today I asked as everyone comes in I get the typical good, great, swell, fine, super, okay. how are you today cash they say I'm doing good I tell him hey Liam Debbie carl ..linda is about to go to the park want to go h m m m m m m?

 **Debbie, Liam, carl,-**. sure, yes please, okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kash-** as they were answering Linda came in she says great let's go before it gets hot okay we'll be back in a little bit she tells us I look at the kids and ask okay who needs what I question them?

 **mandy-** Fiona needs some ointments for her back and plan B and she's got her social studies project coming up so do you have anything she can do for that? Ian and lip need $20 each to get food for the house because even though they were asked to get it they weren't given any money which means this is a ploy for them to get a punishment and as for me I just want to get out of the hell we have to call a home for two weeks if you don't mind that is kash I know it's a lot but I can't thank you enough for helping us you or Linda.

 **kash-**. smiling I tell her sure let's see okay. First let's take care of Fiona's back and then boys let's get you to the store and don't worry Fiona will get your project stuff while we're there you don't have to work today.

 ** _AT WALMART WITH EVERYONE MINUS DEBBIE LIAM AND CARL._**.

 **mandy-**. okay guys you don't want to split up or do y'all want to stay together I asked them and the other said they want to stay together so as we head to the craft aisle for the physical presentation that she has to do we get whole stuff such as the little billboard trifold thing and some glue some tissue paper stuff like that to go long for PowerPoint on the place that they picked out of a hat and chose was India kash said he'd help. we get done we got to pick up the food and kash Pace board and we had back he dropped us off at the house and we go in have no all the problems we all go to bed no I should have known that was all good today was tomorrow what can be so miserable.


End file.
